


A Missed Meeting

by JustaDeadDove



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Blood, Death, Fae & Fairies, Murder, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-30 20:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21146393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustaDeadDove/pseuds/JustaDeadDove
Summary: In another life she would know every inch of his face better than her own. In this one she doesn't even know his name.





	A Missed Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> An original work created for my OC and a friend's to practice.

Today was going to be a challenge for Mia. 

There weren't many times that her deity would pull her out of her tiny home to go on a long journey. It had happened all of two times since she had left Mexico, and this one was certainly the furthest she'd gone. But her patron had called, had instructed, had given her all the guidance she needed. 

A hollow feeling, an aching sadness. A rage burning, burning, dying. Torment and trap. A soul caught and hung in the moment between transition and revenge. An unnatural state, a soul to be freed and released into the peaceful ether. 

The duty of a cemetery witch. 

Of course, finding the actual location of her goal had been ridiculous. The connection with the gods was tenuous at best and answers never came straight. It was rifling through phone books, calling landlords, asking locals. It was praying over a candle and waiting for the flickering light to give her guidance. 

The work paid off in the end and she found herself breaking in to a butcher's shop at three am. Thank gods for the lockpicking lessons Yvain had insisted on teaching her. That was so much easier than attempting to break the lock. 

"Yes." She hissed softly as she heard the telltale click. Quietly she pushed the door open and stepped into the building. There was the feeling of unease that settled over her shoulders now. A restless soul in a graveyard, a desecrated grave, a roadside accident - those were expected those were routine for her. Someone, some human in a butcher shop, it just spoke of  _ wrong _ and  _ danger _ . 

But her deity had told her this soul needed her. And she would not let a soul fallow and suffer if she could help it. 

Bracing her shoulders, her resolve, she probed through the shop. She wasn't sure what to be looking for in a butcher's shop. Everything up here looked to be proper, animal based. Then again, she wasn't familiar enough with anatomy to tell the difference, was she? The thought made her stomach roil. 

Gritting her teeth, Mia pushed through the dark store to the back, to the freezer. The temperature dropped around her, sending goose bumps across her skin, raising the hair on the back of her neck. Soft puffs of air escaped her as she fought with the heavy door. Hands shaking, body braced for the worst, it was almost a relief as she swung open the door and found her query, her goal. 

The body hanging from a meat hook.

He hung limply, the blood cold and congealed against his chin. Thick and dark down and down across his nice jacket. Not to mention the lacerations that covered his skin. His entire body stiff and blue from the cold. Ethereal with his white hair loose and lanky.

At least she wasn't weak of stomach when it came to something already dead. And there was no doubt that the man was very, very dead. Nothing unnatural kept him alive. He hung so still, so very very still. 

How very disrespectful.

Mia moved forward quietly, politely speaking to him. "I'm so sorry this happened to you. But I'm here to help you." She gently pushed his blood stained white hair out of his face, curving around his pointed ears. Her fingers traced lightly across the scar that covered half of his once beautiful face, she let out a very soft sigh. A fae then, no wonder he was trapped here. An iron hook through the body, it must be tormenting him in the afterlife.

“You poor soul.” She whispers, unaware in another life, in another time, his soul would have been bound with hers so tightly that his death would have shattered her sweet heart.

Her fingers fluttered over his glazed over eyes, closing them. "I'm sorry. I wasn't quite prepared for something like this." She said calmly, her fingers searching for the hook in the skin. Her fingers pushed through the flesh of his mouth, pressing on the roof of his mouth as hard as she could to dislodge the hook. The floor was concrete, no connection to the earth here. A grimace marred her face as she moved about, trying to keep his body steady trying to fight him free from the hook. Finally she laid his body upon the cold ground. Her bloody fingers smeared red on her skin as she wrapped her arms around herself to warm herself for a moment. 

It wasn't anything too new to her, but her body shivered violently for a moment. 

To disrespect someone so fiercely. What hate had laid between this man and his murderer? But that wasn't her business now. She had a different job, not one of solving the deaths of the inhuman. 

"I'm sorry I don't know your faith. I can only give you the rest I can offer. A proper grave. Respect.I hope it is enough to move you on." 

She bent over him and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, and then stood, dragging him out of the building by the feet. 

She had a long time to go before morning, and much work to do. 


End file.
